1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an exercise device and more specifically to a therapeutic back stretching device. The device supports and stretches the muscles of a user""s back and may be adjusted to present a higher or lower arched angle of contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Total body exercise and stretching are increasingly recognized as an important and beneficial tool for healthy living. Regular muscular use increases one""s physical and emotional well-being and decreases the likelihood of health problems typically associated with aging. Additionally, stretching one""s muscles before exercising prevents strains and pulls. In fact, golfers have come to recognize that lumbar stretching is important to their game. Of course, stretching generally increases one""s mobility and flexibility.
Various conditioning methods exist, including cardiovascular, resistance, and free-weight regimens. Yet other exercises focus on specific muscular groups and are facilitated by devices allowing the user to concentrate their effort in one area. In any case, exercise regimens require a routine of stretching.
In particular, proper conditioning includes stretching the abdominal and back muscles as these areas are critical for maintaining the integrity of the lower back. They are particularly critical given the interplay between the lower back and mobility. In fact, lower back and abdominal injuries are potentially debilitating. Infrequently stretched or exercised lower back muscles decrease general mobility and flexibility. Any such activities have to be done without overly stressing the relevant muscles. Thus, back specific stretching and exercising routines require that special equipment be effective and safe.
Anatomically, the human spine has three physiologic curves. The top curve is the cervical region, having a lordotic curvature (i.e., anterior convexity). Next is the thoracic region which is convex posteriorly. The lowest curve is the lumbar region. The lumbar is also lordotic but is more highly curved than the thoracic curve. The present invention relates to the lumbar area of the spine.
Various types of back stretching devices have been disclosed. For example, Longfellow in U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,766 devised a hyper-extension base with adjustable means. However, the base requires movable parts and a jack to adjust the height of the arch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,046 to McClellan teaches a back bolster for sit-ups that attaches to a platform. The bolster is slidable along the length of the platform. The need to attach the bolster to a platform may deter daily use. Similarly, Taltre""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,139 discloses a therapeutic back rest with a fixed height. The invention is designed to support the entire body, as opposed to stretching a particular or targeted set of muscles. Furthermore, the device cannot be easily stored or moved due to its size.
Koch, Jr. discloses a lower back muscle exercise in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,765. The angles of the inclined surfaces are adjustable. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,647 to Watnik teaches an abdominal muscle exercising device wherein a lumbar support member is placed under the user""s back. The surface is yieldable but allows a user to select the degree of resistance provided by the contact surface.
The present invention relates to a product specifically designed to stretch and relax the muscles in the lumbar region of the spine. The invention overcomes the problems with prior art and improves upon the designs previously used.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic back stretching device which overcomes the shortcomings of present devices. The device specifically stretches and relaxes the muscles in the lumbar section of the spine as well as concomitant muscles, such as the abdominal muscles. The device includes a rigid base constructed from a strong yet lightweight plastic material. The base has two ends, two sides, and an insert. The first end, meant to be located perpendicularly lower on the user""s back, is slightly wider than the second end, located perpendicularly higher on the user""s back. The sides, therefore, taper inward from the first to second end. The first end has a single, parallel slot for holding a flexible insert. The second end has four parallel slots, shaped and dimensioned to hold the flexible insert. The rigid, yet flexible, plastic insert slides into the slot at the first end. The other end of the insert is then selectively slid into one of the four slots on the second end of the base depending on the degree of curvature the user wishes to achieve.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a therapeutic back stretching device, and a method of using the same, which safely and effectively stretches the muscles in the lumbar section of the spine.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a lightweight, yet strong, therapeutic back stretching device that is easy to adjust, disassemble, transport, use, and store.
It is yet further object of the instant invention to provide a device for stretching lower back and abdominal muscles which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.